


Dramatically Waiting

by Venom33



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venom33/pseuds/Venom33
Summary: Naruto is always waiting for Sasuke.And he's not dramatic! Though their kids think otherwise.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 20
Kudos: 163
Collections: Amazing never forget





	Dramatically Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Here's something small that wouldn't leave my brain while I sat in the dark and cold during the winter storm hehe.

Naruto looked out the window and took a breath. A storm was rolling through the forest and the sound of thunder soothed his nerves. He took a sip of his coffee, willing the energy to flood into his body. He’d stayed up late, preparing food, and he still felt a haze of sleepiness over him.

He had visitors coming today to his home, well their home, and he needed to finish cleaning up. Naruto felt a pang of sadness. He missed his husband. Sasuke was gone and he was here without him. 56 years old and he _still_ waited.

It felt like he was _always_ waiting.

He waited when they were younger, he waited in his teens, and here he was waiting again. He knew their kids would be making fun of him right now. They always said he was _dramatic_. Especially when feelings were involved. It wasn’t his fault that he got emotional at the thought of Sasuke or his family. They were everything to him. Kurama constantly made fun of him about it. Saying that each pregnancy turned him more into a weeping mess. Lies. All lies.

The blonde made his way back to the kitchen and made sure he had enough plates and snacks for his grandkids. 9 grown kids, their spouses, and 13 grandchildren. Their home will be filled to the brim, _loud_ , and the thought made Naruto’s eyes mist. Sasuke said the kids got their loudness from him and sometimes he couldn’t help but agree. They had a set of lungs. And the grandkids inherited it too.

But he loved the noise. He grew up so lonely. So hated. And after the war everything was flipped, and he was admired but it didn’t feel _enough_. It didn’t feel like the _genuine_ love he’d always wanted. They cheered for him and looked up to him. He got marriage proposals, but they didn’t really love _him_. He wasn’t bitter about it. He was thankful for all their support, but it still left him a little guarded.

And then there was Sasuke. Who was so fucking annoying and aggravating but _loved_ him through it all. He loved him when Naruto sneezed in the middle of training and threw a rasengan through the fence and destroyed a part of their garden (the training area has now been moved to a distant corner of the compound) and when he wept for 3 hours straight because Sasuke had the audacity to change the TV channel when he thought Naruto was napping ( _yes_ , he might’ve been pregnant).

When they got together, he’d realized he didn’t want to live in the middle of the busy streets of Konoha. He wanted peace and nature. Sasuke was obviously on board because the Uchiha wanted privacy.

Then they moved, to a beautiful large cabin in the quiet parts of the old Uchiha district. They took their time fixing it up and rebuilding areas.

When Kurama told them, they could have kids of their own. It was one of his favorites moments, _ever_.

And so, their family grew.

And then it grew again.

And _again_.

Until they ended up with 9 fucking kids. Various pets because the kids begged for them.

As they got older, they helped bring life to the old Uchiha compound. They rebuilt houses, planted gardens full of vegetables, fruits and flowers.

They gave Konoha a part of the compound for an orphanage. A _well taken_ care of orphanage. That was a firm condition.

Many of the kids got adopted and went to loving homes. Something Naruto personally made sure of. He would never want a kid to go through an ounce of what Sasuke or he went through.

So, their kids went to school and they also helped take care of the kids in the orphanage. Their kids would go help with tutoring and doing needed chores. Sasuke would always beam with pride when he’d hear from teachers or workers how much the kids helped.

And then their kids started getting married.

And then they had _grandchildren_.

Fuck, Naruto felt old.

Most called him granddad, but some referred to him as grandma.

He long ago stopped fighting that they saw him as a mom.

He didn’t really care anymore. Sasuke could be papa and grandpa.

His heart still fluttered to this day when he was called mom or mommy.

And here he was.

Loved. Truly absolutely whole heartedly _loved_.

He had a _family_. His very own family.

A huge one that sometimes gave him a headache and brought his stress levels up when he worried about them. He remembered the first time their daughter started menstruating. Sasuke fucking panicked and brought Tsunade, various books and half the fucking pharmacy. Neither one had experience with vagina’s and periods. He remembered pacing the room with Sasuke trying to figure out a way to help their daughter deal with cramps.

By the time they had another daughter, they were pros but still panicked. They just hid it way better.

Then there came remembering everyone’s birthdays and getting them gifts and making sure they didn’t forget the important details. No orange for Aika, Menma’s shirt size was a medium, Akemi loved the color green, and –

It went on.

He never went a day without seeing at least one of his kids or grandkids.

They all lived so close. Literally walking distance (they might be mama’s and daddy’s girls/boys). They had the chance to live anywhere they wanted, they never pushed them to stay close. But all of them wanted to be close to them.

They all brought _life_.

And he knew the thought still made Sasuke weak in the knees. Sasuke with his slight wrinkles and bits of white hair, would stroll around and marvel at the life.

They had a shrine for his family. A memorial for all the fallen Uchiha.

And it always stayed full of fresh flowers.

Sasuke had told him, through a wavering voice, of times he’d seen one of them talking about their day to Itachi or Mikoto. Telling Fugaku about something cool they learned. Those days Sasuke clung to him and thanked him for giving him everything. For giving him hope, absolute love, a family.

Many of the kids decided against being ninjas but they were trained regardless.

They were Uzumaki and Uchiha. They needed to _know_ how to defend themselves.

Some became teachers. One of them opened a _ramen_ restaurant.

They were his pride and joy.

He finished setting up pots of fresh iced tea. Bowls of seasoned tomatoes and salads. Because they had kids that loved salads. Over the years they had expanded the cabin to accommodate everyone. They had plenty of space, but he still liked to make sure everyone was comfortable.

He let out a longing sigh, he really hoped Sasuke would make it back on time.

The doorbell rang and his older son, Menma, stood at the door with his wife and kids. The kids let out an excited scream at seeing Naruto and the blonde leaned over wrapping them in tight hugs, then gave a hug to Menma’s wife.

“Hey mom.” Menma leaned over and planted a wet kiss to his cheek. Naruto let out a laugh and ruffled his son’s hair, drawing giggles from his wife and kids. They went in and he offered to help as Menma’s wife took the kids outside to the large playground they’d built years ago.

“Where’s dad?”

“Gone.” Naruto gave a pout, which made Menma roll his stunning blue eyes.

“You’re so dramatic mom.” Menma helped cut up the meat and right as he was about to make a comment, he heard the front door open.

Naruto perked up and ran to the door, “You made it!”

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, “What are you talking about dobe?”

“I was _waiting_ for you.”

“I was gone for 30 minutes, to the _store_ , to buy the snacks _you_ wanted.”

Naruto grinned, threw his arms around the brunette and gave him a fierce kiss. He heard groans of disgust behind Sasuke and he peeked behind him.

Akemi, their oldest daughter, wrinkled her nose, “You’d think after decades of seeing them like this we’d get used to it.”

“Shhh.” Naruto pressed a finger to his lips and Sasuke let out an amused huff. They moved over, letting the rest of the people behind Sasuke trickle in.

Once everyone had arrived and their house was buzzing, Naruto took Sasuke to their room to change their dirty clothes. He’d set aside some clothes for the brunette and was helping him tie his sleeve when he noticed the tender look on Sasuke’s face.

Naruto brushed some of the dark locks away from Sasuke’s face, “Can you believe how big our family is?”

“Sometimes I still think it’s not real.” He grabbed Naruto’s hand and kissed the back of it, “Then I remember being peed on by them and there’s no way I’d dream that.”

The blonde let out a cackle, “Any regrets?”

He smirked, “Only that we should’ve had one more kid. Get an even 10.” He ran his thumb over Naruto’s lips pulled into a wide smile. “You’re everything I wanted. All of you.”

Naruto felt his eyes start to water. The thought of their family always made him extra sensitive. It was their joy. They were interrupted by a shock of messy blonde hair opening the door.

Minato, one of their grandkids, spoke with a quivering lip, “Grandpa, no more icecweam.”

Sasuke leaned down and picked up the toddler, “I’ll go get you some. What flavor do you want?”

“Gween Tee!”

Sasuke chuckled, “He might look like you, but he has my tastes.” The brunette turned to Naruto and saw a pout on _his_ face. “Are you going to complain to everyone about me being gone and having to wait for me always?”

The blonde blushed, “ _Yes_.”

Sasuke’s eyes flicked between both pairs of stunning blue eyes then let out a defeated sigh, “I’ll send a clone.”

Two _yay’s!_ sounded through the room and Sasuke smiled.

_This really was everything._


End file.
